As higher density computing has come to the forefront, i.e., using more processors and more logical devices per square foot of lab space, organizations with large computing environments need more compute density. However, more computational density requires more power. There has been some attempt to perform power utilization solutions in existing personal computer systems, for instance, by implementation of power-saving stand-by mode which is a software directed/enabled capability. Existing solutions such as this technique may not be viable with respect to servers or high density computing. In a server lab with many computers, the power savings from shutting down one monitor is small compared to the power demands of the entire lab. Further, servers need to be up and running and available all of the time. When the computing environment consumes more energy, more heat is also produced, which requires more air conditioning. To make matters worse, some labs or buildings are limited in how much more air conditioning can be provided.